1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical security monitoring and physical access control where bi-directional communications is provided via a digital network and audio signals are used in the assessment of physical security alarm events.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional alarm monitoring systems provide the ability to configure listen-in assessment or “two-way voice” features by connecting panel equipment connected to an alarm premises to a telephone handset of an operator within a monitoring center. This conventional method uses analog telephony and the audio channel “piggy-backs” on the alarm transmission. One company that uses this method in a high-volume commercial central monitoring center is Computerized Monitoring Services (CMS) in Longwood, Fla.
Sonitrol Corporation in Berwyn, Pa. offers a sophisticated approach to monitoring simultaneous analog audio signals by a single operator, employing proprietary telephone receiving equipment. However, in this method, the receiver equipment does not provide the ability to route the audio signals among available workstations, creating limitations to scale and workstation efficiency.
In addition, with dial-up applications, there is no ability for the monitoring system to supervise the availability of the field panels, and the length of time to establish communications can take on the order of 10 seconds or more. The only alternative, using analog telephony is costly dedicated telephone lines.
Further, in applications requiring the delivery of security data and assessment audio from a physical security panel to a monitoring center over a secure digital network, no commercial solution currently exists because of the extensive design and development required for the system-level components, of which the subject device is one, and infrastructure support software, drivers and middleware for the monitoring environment.